


Adrenaline/Overdrive

by likelike_love



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP.  Our dynamic duo is in a parking lot in the middle of Boulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline/Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipisafoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/gifts).



> Written for pipisafoat as a part of the 3rd Annual Month of Mayhem event on mary_marshall.livejournal.com.
> 
> [Originally posted](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/665450.html) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on March 14, 2012.

The only sound was their labored breathing. 

A beat.

“You okay?”

“Sure.”

“Mary?”

“I’m … I’m fine.”

“Maybe I should drive.”

“To be honest, I don’t think I can get out of this seat just now.”

“It’s the adrenaline.”

“I know.” Mary placed her trembling hands back on the steering wheel.

Marshall reached to curl his right hand over hers. Smoothing her hair off her face with his other hand, he leaned across the console to kiss her eyes then her cheeks. She curled her face into his neck and struggled to maintain her composure. Marshall tightened his embrace and buried his nose in her hair.

Mary raised her head slowly to look at him in the eyes. When he parted his lips to say something, her mouth was on his. Her tongue invaded his mouth, as adrenaline turned to lust streaking through her body. She wound her fingers into his hair, changing the angle to deepen their kiss. Marshall groaned low and deep in his throat at her response and Mary’s belly tightened swiftly with desire. His hand moved down her body, brushing lightly against her breast, waist, and eventually coming to rest on her behind. She crawled across the console to his lap without breaking the kiss.

When his fingers tightened in her hair, tugging firmly, the impulse traveled directly to her sex. When she squirmed against him, Marshall broke the kiss, struggling to regain his breath.

“What?” Mary muttered against his lips.

“Mary, we’re in a office park in the middle of Boulder.”

“So?”

“So right now, I want to fuck you, and your shifting in my lap … is making it very hard-”

“So fuck me then.” She kissed him soundly, challengingly.

He leaned back to study her from beneath heavy lids.

“Here?”

“Here.” She nodded. “Now.” She ran her hands down his chest. “I want you.”

He stared at her for another moment, breathing heavily. Mary saw it in his eyes the very second his defenses snapped. His grip on her hair at the nape of her neck tightened further, and his mouth was on hers again, more forcefully this time. His free hand skimmed down her body to rest on her bare knee. He slipped his hand beneath her skirt to caress her thigh. Mary squirmed in his lap and his teeth closed violently on her lower lip.

“Don’t. Move,” he hissed. 

His hand rose higher still to cup her sex. Pleasure jolted through her as his thumb brushed against her clitoris.

“This,” he whispered and leaned in to kiss her again as his thumb circled her clit through the thin cotton fabric of her panties. Slowly he eased her panties aside to insert two fingers inside her. She groaned and flexed her hips towards his hand.

“Oh,” she breathed. 

“God, you’re so wet,” he marveled, slowly easing his fingers in and out. “Do car chases always turn you on?”

She moaned in response. He pulled his hand away leaving her wanting.

“Marshall!”

Marshall ran his hands down her thighs and then back up, gathering the hem of her skirt along the way.

“How do you want this, Mary?” The question was muffled against the smooth skin of her neck.

She turned abrubtly in his arms to face, him, straddling his lap. “I just want this.” She bit her lip in concentration as she reached beside him to recline the seat. Marshall blinked up at her.

She reached down to rest her palms on his chest before making quick work of the buttons of his shirt, tugging the the shirt tails from his pants. She trailed her short nails through his chest hair before grinding along the firm ridge of his erection.

He stifled a groan and reached for her, pulling her down against him. Mary's kissed across his jaw to run her tongue along the veins of his neck. His skimmed beneath her tank top to cup her breasts through her bra.

She pushed herself up with her hands, grinding against him again, to sit back on her heels. She smiled down on him before scooting back to deftly unfasten his jeans and reach for him. 

Marshall’s breath hissed through his teeth as Mary's fingers wrapped around him. She pumped once, twice before Marshall gripped her wrist to pull her hand away. He hurriedly pushed his jeans and boxers past his hips, finally freeing his erection. Reaching for her hips, he pulled her down to him again.

He positioned himself at her entrance, hesitating for a moment to look her in the eyes. "You're sure?"

Mary nodded, lowering herself onto him. His hands found their way to her hips, fingers digging into her, holding her in place while he attempted to regain control.

"Please. I have to-"

"MOVE," he ground out, raising his hips off the seat.

She began to ride him slowly, rolling her pelvis with each thrust. He bucked his hips to meet hers, gripping her hips, pulling her closer, straining for more depth. She lay her chest against his reaching behind his head to grasp the headrest for leverage, grinding against him with stuttering full body thrusts.

"God. Mary." Marshall trailed his fingers around to her clit, providing firm pressure where she needed it.

A familiar sensation began to build within her and she cried out, inner muscles pulsing around him as she reached her release. He thrashed into her again in climax before they collapsed together in a heap.

For several moments it was only that -- fogged windows, spent muscles, and thundering hearts. Marshall tightened his arms around her, squeezing briefly.

"Are you-"

" _I_ am. Are you?" She stretched her legs and fanned her toes. "Holy shit." She smacked him gently on the arm. "We're in an office park in the middle of Boulder."

He folded his arms behind his head. "So?"

She smacked him again. "So we really shouldn't be here, like this." Mary sat up to start straightening her clothing.

He grinned up at her, quirking an eyebrow. “To be honest, I don’t think I can get out of this seat just now.”


End file.
